Two Years
by Quicksilver19
Summary: Post VM Season 3. Logan goes missing and it seems like the Castle is making good on Gory’s threat. Veronica tries to hunt him down with a little help from her friends. Little bit of DuVe but mainly LoVe...
1. Chapter 1

Two Years

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, please don't sue... yada yada yada, you know the drill...

Summary: Post VM Season 3. Logan goes missing and it seems like the Castle is making good on Gory's threat. Veronica tries to hunt him down with a little help from her friends.

Ω Ω Ω

_Veronica gritted her teeth and pushed open the door. __Nothing.__ Then she saw it. __Fading into view like a lens coming into focus.__ Logan tied to a chair, bloodied and beaten. Clarence Weidman standing over him with a pair of pliers, rattling off questions like a machine gun. __Jake Kane sat off to the side, half hidden in shadow, twiddling his fingers and mumbling maniacally about his master plans.__Longan's__ mouth was frozen in a scream of her name, half in pain, __half__ in relief. _

That's when she woke up. That's when she always woke up.

Sweat soaked her body and her heart was racing and she was clutching the sheets. She loosened her grip and got out of bed to pad down to the bathroom. Splashing water on her face, she looked up into the mirror to study her reflection. She had dark smudges under her eyes – too many late nights, too many nightmares.

Logan had been missing for two years. Two years since beating up Gory and laughing about it. Feeling responsible, she'd given up the FBI internship to try to track him down. And she was still trying to track him down.

She felt a stab of something in her stomach.

Regret? For giving up the last two years of her life for Logan?

Guilt? For telling her father bare minimum details... and leaving said details on his answering machine because she was afraid to face him, let alone talk to him? She knew he wouldn't worry (if he'd even forgiven her enough to listen to her message) – he could track her down easily and they both knew he'd be the one she'd call if she ran into trouble.

So, that was it. That was what she was doing in a seedy motel in Guatamala – tracking down the only lead she had. Some business associates of Jake Kane's – also members of the Castle with some questionable business transactions. And a rumour that they held a wealthy kidnapped American. Mac was coming and going – helping when she could.

She sighed. Sleep no longer an option, she went back to the living room, to the mess of papers and clicked on the lamp to try and sort through some of it.

The phone rang, startling her. She picked it up, looking at the display. _Mac_. "Hello?"

"I've got some good news, Veronica. I knew you'd be awake," Mac chattered excitedly.

"What time is it in Neptune?" Veronica replied, glancing around for a clock. The red on the stove glowed 3:00.

"Four in the morning... Listen, I got an address!"

Suddenly, she was wide awake. "What?"

"I finally got an address. I hacked into Kane software and looked over some e-mails. One was from him to a couple higher-ups from the Castle, well, as far as we know... They're meeting at a villa out at the edge of the city, owned by... get ready for it... Jake Kane! Dick and I will fly out in the morn-"

"No, Mac. That's okay. I'll take it from here. Do some reconnaissance. I won't do anything stupid, don't worry. I'll call you if I need any help... Just e-mail me the address." She hung up before Mac could protest. She stared at her hands. She could find him. This might be it. Finally. A chilling thought seeping into her mind even as she tried to block it out.

_If __he's__ still alive..._

Ω Ω Ω

She nearly tumbled in the window and put her hand out at the last minute to steady herself and avoid a crash. It came down on something that scarily resembled a body. 'Please don't let this be Weidman's closet where the skeletons weren't skeletons yet...' she prayed.

But the body moved and suddenly she was lying on what the floor with someone's hand closing around her throat. They fumbled around above with the other as she tried, unsuccessfully, to free herself. She reached out, trying to find her bag, her taser, hell, even a pen would help.

Suddenly the bright light of a high-beam flashlight shone into her eyes and she immediately squeezed her eyes shut.

"Veronica?" A very familiar voice exploded in a whisper and suddenly she wasn't on the floor anymore but wrapped in the strong arms of Duncan Kane. "Oh my god, Veronica. What are you doing here? It's too dangerous for you to be here!"

She was too shocked to even hug him back. "D-Duncan?" Her voice cracked embarrassingly and she groped for words as she tried not to cry.

He leaned over and clicked on the bedside light, still holding her arm tightly as if she were a dream that would be chased away with the shadows.

She blinked at the sudden light and couldn't help but notice the difference two years had made in him. He seemed longer, leaner, with day old stubble on his face. He'd lost his innocence – his boyishness. He seemed more serious, if it were possible. But at the moment his eyes shone with unconcealed love, just like the last time he'd seen her.

"Duncan, what are _you_ doing here? Where's Lily?"

He blinked hard and caressed her face. "God, Veronica, you _are _real. I dream of you every night but tonight's the first night you've stayed after the light goes on... Lily's fine. She's safe. I came to see my father to see how the case was going. How did you find me?"

That brought her back to reality with a thump. "Actually I didn't know you'd be here... Logan's missing."

He frowned. "Missing? And you think my dad has something to do with it?"

"Sort of. Logan beat up a guy who had some very influential friends. Ever heard of the Castle?"

He frowned. "Bits and pieces. Secret society. Hush hush and all that?"

"Your dad's a member. Or was a member when he was at Stanford. I think they took Logan. My leads brought me here."

"I haven't seen Logan."

She frowned."Well, I doubt your dad and Weidman would be stupid enough to parade him in front of you..."

He squeezed her arm. "Veronica, this sounds really dangerous, even for you... Maybe-"

She cut him off and shrugged off his arm. "I don't need you to direct me, Duncan. I know how dangerous it is. But the only reason Logan's in trouble is because of me. Because he beat up some guy while trying to defend me. I have to help him and no one else will. They gave up the case two months after they started. I'm the only one left." She thought of her father again but shook it off and started to get up off the bed.

"Oh." He sounded deflated. "So you and Logan are still...?"

"No," she said quickly. She cringed. "Sorry, reflex... We ended it after he slept with Madison while we were on a break." She smiled sadly at his confused expression. "It's complicated. It's always complicated."

"Yeah, I remember." He watched her move towards the door and stood up. "Wait, where are you going? What do you think you're doing?"

"I have to find Logan."

He started towards her. "Let me go with you." His fingers closed around her arm. "I hate to sound clichéd but I missed you."

She closed her eyes, reminiscing in his touch. "I missed you too Duncan. But I really have to go..."

He leaned in. "I still love you."

She opened them and looked up at him. "Don't Duncan... I can't take that right now. I don't have time for this."

"Veronica please." His lips were inches from her own. Then he kissed her. It was different from the kisses she was used to getting from Duncan. He was soft and gentle, usually cradling her face and giving her quick, innocent kisses.

His tongue plunged into her open surprised mouth. His hands were pulling her jacket off, one hand on her ass, pulling her body flush against him, the other in her hair. He twisted them around and walked to the bed. Lifting her into his arms, he all but threw her onto the bed, following right after.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against her skin.

Ω Ω Ω


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Alright, so this is quite DUVE but no worries, Logan's coming in the next chapter! Just hold on! ha ha

Ω Ω Ω

She woke to the annoying beep of her watch. 3:18 am. Why the hell would she ever want to get up at 3:18 in the morning? 

Then Duncan stirred beside her, his hand sliding over her waist to pull her closer. 

She elbowed him gently. "Duncan," she whispered. 

He groaned but didn't wake. 

She rolled over in his arms and selfishly stole a few moments to watch him. His jaw was clenched, even in sleep, as if he was still alert. But he was relaxed around his eyes and as she traced his jaw line, his mouth relaxed into a smile, not quite believing that he was there, that she was there. When she'd said goodbye to him that last time, she'd thought that was it. That that was the _last_ time. And now here he was. Being around him was intoxicating, amazing, and surprisingly calming. 

His eyes opened and focused on her. "Veronica." Then his eyes opened wide and he shot up in bed. "What time is it? We have to get you out of here." 

She smiled. "I can make it. I got in, didn't I?" 

His worried look melted into a smile. "Yeah, you did." 

She rose and dressed quickly, feeling slightly self-conscious as his eyes followed her every move. 

"Can't interest you in a little exercise before you go, can I?" 

She blushed. Since when was Duncan able to make her blush? She thought back to the first time they'd had sex. Okay, some maybe he'd come a ways since then and probably picked up a few blush-worthy tricks. "Sorry, the cameras are going to have some static til 3:40. I have to go really soon if I'm going to make it over the wall in time." She really did regret it, she realized, as she moved to the window. It had been since Logan that she'd felt dark eyes and possessive hands claiming her, branding ownership over her. Last night Duncan had done just that and she felt deliciously sated. She couldn't help but grin as she slid up the window. 

Duncan suddenly appeared behind her, pulling her towards his body. "Meet me," he whispered into her ear. "Anywhere, anytime. I need to see you again, need to be with you again." 

She swallowed hard as he caressed her hips, his lips closing on her pulse. 

"Meet me," he repeated. 

In a haze, she gave him her hotel and the room number next to her own. Then with one last long kiss, she climbed down to the ground. She prayed her legs would hold her as she sprinted to the back wall. It wasn't until she'd climbed into her car and was in park in front of the hotel that the full force of what had happened hit her. Duncan was back. Well, not back back but back in her life. For a time, she tried to remind herself. But she couldn't help the grin that crept onto her face. 

Then, in the shower, as she washed his familiar smell from her body, she realized another thing. Logan. She'd completely forgotten about Logan. She hadn't even looked around the mansion. She'd been too busy revelling in Duncan and her own happiness to even look beyond his bed. Logan could've been tied up in Duncan's closet and she'd never even tried to look for him. "Dammit." She hit the wall of the shower with the palm of her hand a few times until her palm stung. How could she have been so stupid? So selfish and a terrible human being? What was wrong with her? It was like every time she got around Duncan everything sort of hazed away. Like her mind shut everything out because it selfishly wanted happiness in a little bubble except life didn't work that way... 

After dressing and going down to book the second room, she opened the adjoining door and moved her clothes and toiletries over. Then she hunkered down with some leftover take-out and went through her notes. 

April 12th, 2007 – Gory threatens Logan 

April 23th, 2007 – last sighting of Logan – night desk manager of the Neptune Grand sees him exit the hotel alone and proceed to his car. Gets in and drives off. 

May 9th, 2007 – Dick Casablancas calls Veronica Mars, citing he hasn't seen Logan in over two weeks. They were supposed to go surfing. Search finds nothing missing in Logan's room (surprisingly meticulous – which in itself is suspicious) 

May 30th, 2007 – Logan's abandoned Range Rover found at the bluffs. Not even a fake note to try to deter people. 

"Arrogant assholes," Veronica sniped. 

June 1st, 2007 – Veronica Mars sets out with the help of Cindy Mackenzie to follow the web of links from Gory 

June 9th, 2007 – Cindy Mackenzie reluctantly returns to Neptune to start her internship with Veronica Mars' urging. 

Here, Veronica paused, feeling that hurt stabbing her stomach again. She really wanted that FBI internship. It was like an ache she couldn't get rid of. Like she'd forgotten something but could never remember. She hadn't returned for the internship. She couldn't. She hadn't even returned to school.

Two years.

It was a long time. A long and frustrating time. Despite Mac being an amazing hacker, they'd only had a few leads. Glimpses and rumours of an American held against his will. The Castle was probably laughing as they led Mac on goose chase after goose chase through cyberspace. Everytime they got close the Castle just shut them down.

She put her head down onto the table, feeling an almost familiar feeling of overwhelming defeat come over her. She didn't even know if Logan was alive. She had given up two years of her life but had no idea. But she had to keep trying.

Her cell phone rang. Piz's name flashed on the screen. Another ache. One a little more familiar – it brought back memories from high school when she'd be out with Duncan and her phone would vibrate. Usually Logan. Usually drunkenly leaving heartbroken messages on her voicemail. 

She picked up. 

"Hey superspy! How're things?" 

His voice always brought an ache in her throat. He was the one who called her the most – his job at the radio station wasn't as exciting as he originally thought and school wasn't much better. So he called her. Their breakup had been surprisingly easy... mostly because she didn't think he fully grasped the concept of breaking up. Possibly, she thought, because he wouldn't accept it. Like they were on a break or something. Except this break wasn't like the break she and Logan took. She was sure he wasn't seeing anyone else. Because he called her way too much to have any time to be with anyone else. It was sweet but also made her achy. "They're... they're good... I think we're going to learn how to overthrow China this afternoon." She felt like a heartless, spineless bitch. She should have told him the truth, been honest like she'd promised herself at the beginning of their relationship. No lies this time. Nothing to destroy the innocence. Well, that was all up shit creek now. She'd fed him some bullshit line about how the internship had extended into the fall and beyond and he'd bought it believing she was as amazing as she told him they thought. "Actually Piz..." 

But he was rambling on about the fishing trip he and his dad had gone on that weekend. "... and he caught this massive pike, Vro... it was amazing." 

She closed her eyes. Trying to dump Piz had been like aiming a rifle at a puppy. Who was evil enough to pull the trigger? She didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't figure out what to do... she didn't want to lose him but she felt like she was leading him on. With Logan, she didn't have to worry about it. He always knew what was going on. He'd yell and leave. Duncan had never reacted either but he had the decency to plough on as if nothing was wrong and then just disappearing. Now, she had no experience, no idea how to progress. When she'd first broken it off, he'd shrugged her off. 

Ω Ω Ω 

_ "I get it. It's a test, right? Wallace told me you would test me. It's just the way you are." She tried to interrupt but he pushed on. "Okay. I'm going to wait for you. No problem, Veronica. I'll be here when you come home." _

_ She didn't know what to say. Of all the reaction she could've gotten, she hadn't expected this one. "Piz..." _

_ "No." She could hear the determination in his voice. "You're not going to run me off like the others. I'm not Logan. I will be here for you." _

_ If she didn't feel so guilty, she would've rolled her eyes. "Piz, c'mon. Be realistic." _

_ He shook his head. "It's only 4 months, Veronica. That's nothing, if you think about it. And I will wait. Count on it." _

_ "Piz, I've got to go... I'm really sorry." _

Ω Ω Ω 

And she had been, she realized later. She wasn't usually sorry when she broke up with someone. People weren't usually sorry... Annoyed, yes. Angry, yes. But sorry? Never... well, Leo. She had been sorry about Leo. But with Logan, he did something incredibly stupid or awful... or both.

But two years? Although they had settled into a comfortable friendship, she knew that he was waiting for her to come home, waiting to see if she would let him in like she did once in freshman year when her defences were weak and she needed something safe.

"That's amazing, Piz. I wish you were here to see the things I see. D.C. is exciting. I think I could get used to living in a city. It's exciting and always on the move." 

She could hear his smile. So sunny and happy. "I think it'd be pretty cool to visit but I'd need a place in the woods. A cabin or something. Just to get away, y'know?" 

"Sure, Piz. Alright, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." 

"Miss you." He always ended it with, _Miss you._ And she let him. Because it was safe. It was a friends thing. 

"Talk to you soon." She did miss him, even though she'd never admit it. Shaking it off, she went back to her notes.

Ω Ω Ω 

The sun dipped out of sight and she still hadn't made any progress on finding Logan. She briefly thought of going back into the mansion but finally decided it was too risky two nights in a row. So she stayed in, going over the notes over and over again. But there was still nothing. 

Finally, she decided to call Leo. "Hey, it's me." 

"Veronica, hey..." She could hear the smile in his voice and imagined him sitting down to give her his full attention. "What's up?" 

"Any progress?" She didn't even try to pretend it was a social call. Her guilt outweighed any other emotion she felt at the moment. 

"Sorry, Veronica. We haven't gotten any new leads and it looks like we've hit a dead end." 

"What about the names I gave you? Did you run them?" She fidgeted, feeling helpless. 

"Sorry. There's not too much we can do legally. I'm sorry we couldn't be of any more help. Makes me kind of wish I were in the P.I. business." 

She could hear his smile again and almost smiled herself. Leo was so optimistic and peppy it sometimes made her teeth hurt. "Well, I'm sure we could use you." She hesitated a moment before asking, "How's my dad?" 

"Still righting wrongs and triumphing over evil. But I know he misses you. You should call him more often, y'know... We do worry about you." 

"Thanks Dr. Leo. I'll think about it." 

"Chicken." 

"Yep." She fingered the edge of her desk feeling the chips in the wood, the solid smoothness. 

"Talk to you soon. Take care of yourself and think about what I said." 

"Thanks Leo. I will. You take care too..." 

She hung up, wanting to be at home snuggled between Leo and her dad watching old claymation Christmas cartoons. Before she'd taken off, Leo had starting hanging around. He didn't really get along with his family so he started hanging out at their place a lot. She'd come home and he'd be cooking pasta with her dad or wrestling with Backup on the floor. Finally, after a few months after she left and was obviously not coming back anytime soon, her dad had just asked him to move in, saying that he had too much space and not enough movement in the house. She'd felt guilty when Leo had told her, caution in his voice as if he might be overstepping a boundary. But she'd been encouraging. Someone had to help her dad keep happy, right? 

A knock at the next door brought her out of her nostalgia. She moved quickly through the door, shutting it quietly. She opened the door and there was Duncan. He looked even better than the night before. He was dressed plainly in khakis and a blue dress shirt under a sweater and light tan jacket. He'd shaved and looked fresh and relaxed. He didn't even give her a chance to say anything just kissing her hard. "It feels good to be able to do that again." 

She allowed him to hug her, allowed him to push all her troubles away as his fingers brushed her hair back. His lips placed light kisses across her face. He lifted her in his arms and twirled her around. "Maybe we'll take it a bit slower this time, eh?" He smirked, a ghost of Logan's smirk and she frowned. 

He pulled back. "What? What's wrong?" 

She contemplated telling him then decided against it. "Nothing. I just can't believe you're here. I can't believe we're here." 

He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "I love you, Veronica Mars." 

She had never heard those three words spoken so reverently. She hugged him and whispered into his sweater. "I love you too." 

There was a knock at the door and Veronica jumped. 

Duncan laid a reassuring hand on her arm. "I took the liberty of ordering room service. I hope you still like dessert for dinner..." He got up and opened the door. After a few words and a tip, Duncan returned, pushing a cart laden with strawberries, ice cream, chocolate sauce, and a chilled bottle of champagne. 

"You are so cheesy." She giggled. "You think you're going to what? Decorate me then lick it off?" She lay back on the bed against the pillows. 

He discarded his jacket. "You, Miss Mars, have a dirty mind." But he gave her a devilish smirk as he opened the bottle expertly. Pouring them each a glass, he slid onto the bed. "If you insist I decorate you and lick it off, I think you should take off your clothes. Otherwise, things might get dirty." 

She smirked. "Dirty with one 'r' or two?" 

He grinned. "Two." He bent his head and kissed her. 

She kissed him back, placing her glass on the bedside table. Her hands slid up around his neck and pulled him down towards her, laughing. 

Ω Ω Ω 


	3. Chapter 3

Ω Ω Ω

Veronica watched the cameras and as the majority of the men in the house ran for the front, she went in through the back. She stood in the kitchen, feeling rage boil up in her. The Kanes had made her life miserable every step of the way, whether directly or indirectly in the form of henchmen like Clarence Weidman. Celeste Kane had been the devil incarnate when Veronica was once the frequent visitor at the mansion, Duncan had destroyed her heart in high school and tromped on it again not 72 hours ago, and Jake Kane was threatening the life she and her father had built. She wanted to make them pay. Pay _hard_. She eyed the stove with its gas lit burners. She could kill two birds with one stone – get the cops here and burn down Jake Kane's home. It had some risks but what plan didn't?

Deciding, she pulled her switchblade from her bag and slipped behind the stove. Manoeuvring a bit, she was able to saw a small hole in the gas line. A thin dribble started down the wall. Then she moved off through the house.

She made it upstairs easily and quietly tried each door, praying no one else was upstairs.

The third opened into a child's room... Lily's room. It had been converted to a younger version for her successor, Duncan's daughter. The little girl in question was sitting quietly, drawing. When the door opened, she looked up and beamed. "'Ronica," she squealed and Veronica's heart nearly stopped. How would Lily remember her? How could she? Unless... Her heart squeezed. Unless Duncan had told her... "Hey Lily." A few tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she crouched and held her arms out and let the little blond leap into her arms. "Hey you."

"Daddy says you're mad at him." Lilly said, grabbing a fistful of Veronica's hair and letting it sift through her fingers.

"He- He told you about that?" Veronica choked out.

"Yeah, he was really sad." Her face fell then lit up. "But you're here now. You can work on it."

Veronica cradled the little girl, grateful for the weight. "Sure sweetie. I'm going to go visit him right now and I'll be back to see you, okay?"

The little girl nodded and scampered back to her drawings.

Veronica paused to look at her then left the room quietly. She found nothing in the next two rooms but the next door opened to a study where Logan sat, tied to a chair. His body, covered in bruises, cuts, and dried blood, sagged in its restraints, his head bowed as if sleeping. "Logan?" Her voice was a half whisper and she wondered if he even heard her.

His head raised weakly and he surveyed her through slitted eyes. "Veronica?" he croaked.

She approached him warily, eyes searching for a trap. Finding nothing, she pulled her knife again and sawed through the ropes holding him. "C'mon, Logan. Stay with me."

"Veronica, how'd you get here?"

"You shouldn't talk. Your ribs are probably broken."

"Yeah, I heard them."

"What?" She couldn't figure out whether he was serious or not. "Nevermind. We have to get you out of here."

He sagged back into the chair. "Not without a quick fix-up," he groaned. "There's a first aid kit in the back of the room."

She eyed him critically. "Fine." She helped him stagger to the couch. "Don't move."

He attempted a smirk. "Well, I was about to hop up and take a tour of the grounds but you've showed me the light..."

She shook her head. "At least torture hasn't dulled your sense of humour."

"And the years haven't dulled your bitchiness," he replied before shutting his eyes tiredly.

She rolled her eyes and went to search for the first aid kit. When she came back, he was watching her every move. "Did you see his kid?"

"Lily. Yeah, she's beautiful." She started digging through the kit and pulling out the things she needed.

"Yeah, I bet he's real careful with the people he loves. I remember his overprotectiveness," he snarked bitterly. After all these years, she was still in love with Duncan.

Her face hardened. "People change."

He shrugged, covering a wince. "Not everyone."

She stiffened and stopped rooting through the kit. "What's that supposed to mean Logan?"

He debated with himself momentarily before shaking his head. "Nothing. Just bad memories. S'okay. Let's just patch me up, get Lily, and get the hell out of here."

She nodded, turning back. "Take off your shirt."

He was looking her over, seeing what had changed and what hadn't. She was still gorgeous, still slight and lithe. His mind drifted to thoughts of her in bed under him, above him, around him. Then her voice filtered in. "What?"

"Your shirt. Take it off. I need to check your ribs." She stood over him, hands on her hips.

"Okay." He slowly sat up and tried unsuccessfully to tug the shirt off.

"Here." She took pity and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt. "We might as well burn this for all the help it'll be for you after." It was stained with his blood and torn in places. "What did they do to you?" She surveyed his chest. A makeshift bandage was wrapped carelessly around his ribs where a few bruises peeked out. He had cuts and scrapes, fading yellow bruises and fresh ones. Angry red scratches ran up the side of his face and it looked like his nose was broken. One eye was freshly black and the other was more faded. She reached out and lightly touched his forehead.

He closed his eyes and leaned into it.

"You don't have a fever." But her fingers lingered on their own accord. She traced the scratches, careful to avoid his nose and stopped at his chin. "Let me see your mouth. Did they break any teeth?"

He grinned at her, showing off thousands of dollars' worth of orthodontic work. "Still got the money makers..."

"It's not funny, Logan. They could have killed you." She was undoing the bandage around his chest and accidentally tore a crust of dried blood from his side. He winced but didn't say anything. His eyes remained trained on her face.

She looked back at him for a few seconds, the bandages hanging from her hands limply before finally asking him quietly. "Why didn't they kill you?"

"We don't have time for this, Veronica. We have to go." His eyes had dropped to the floor and he was mumbling.

His tells, she remembered.

"Logan?"

He shifted restlessly. "My second trust fund kicks in when I turn 21."

"Next month."

His eyes flickered up to hers. "Next month."

"That's insane Logan. They have thousands of trust funds waiting to be donated from alumni. Who cares about you? And wouldn't it arouse suspicion?"

" All my dad's money? It's alot, Veronica, and it'll keep them in business for quite a while and nobody will be around to ask any questions about what they're doing with it. And no one will care if they charge a room in St. Tropez in my name and then I wash up on the beach with a high alcohol percentage in my body. And I think Gory hates me to the point that it's worth having my corpse around to beat..."

She lightly touched his ribs. "Hurt?"

He winced and she saw the muscle in his jaw jump. "I can survive. Just bind them tight."

She started to bind them and as she reached around to take the bandage from behind his back, her face was inches from his. She breathed in, smelling his aftershave, then looked at him quizzically.

"They're not barbarians, Ronnie," he replied to her unspoken question.

She started on his fingers. "Yeah, well, the jury's still out on that one." She finished spreading Polysporen on his face then quickly kissed his cheek. "There. All better."

He caught her hand as she turned away. "I'm gonna need more than that to make it better."

She could hear the smirk in his voice and wanted to hit him. Except she couldn't. So she retorted, "I really don't think you're able. And," she added before he could protest, "we don't have time." She detached herself from his grip and stood up. "C'mon, big guy. Let's go. I'll find you a shirt." She searched the closet and came up with a slightly large collared blue button-up. When she turned back, he was towering over her.

"Dammit Veronica. You didn't think I wouldn't know?" He pushed her against the frame. "You didn't think he wouldn't tell me?"

She stared at him in shock. "What are you talking about?"

He clenched his teeth. "You and Duncan having sex while I was three rooms away. He came to gloat after. Do you know how much that hurt? Out of everything that was the most painful to endure." He kissed her hard. "You're mine, Veronica Mars. You've always been and always will be."

She kissed him back, trying to put her arms around his neck. "Logan, we can't... we have to..."

He met her gaze fiercely, pinning her arms against the wall. "We are."

She swallowed hard then met his angry gaze. "He loved me."

"I loved you. I still love you. He was never there. I loved you and I still do." His head dropped into her shoulder and he murmured it over and over.

She felt his hot tears and her hands came up and stroked his head. "It's okay Logan... it's okay..."

He was hugging her as he lifted his face. "How did this happen?"

"You got kidnapped," she replied, trying to be light.

"I never should have let you walk out."

She slid to the floor and realized where they were. "We'll talk about it later, okay? We have to go."

He wiped his face, realizing.

They got ready and left the room quietly, moving down the hallway to Lily's room. Veronica opened the door and turned back to Logan to motion for him to wait.

"Going somewhere?"

She looked back. Duncan was standing at one end with his daughter in his arms, flanked by his father and Weidman. She drew a sharp intake of breath and it felt like she was breathing ice crystals.

"Hello Veronica." Jake Kane said, smirking. "Nice of you to come by and see how we were doing."

Duncan stared guiltily at the floor.

Logan stepped in front of her, pushing her behind him. "Leave her alone."

Duncan's eyes snapped up, burning into his. "Get away from her."

Logan's jaw tightened. "Fuck you Duncan," he said steely. "You're not going near her and you're never touching her again."

"You're in no position to make threats, Mr. Echolls," Weidman said evenly.

Ω Ω Ω


	4. Chapter 4

Ω Ω Ω

Veronica tugged on the zip ties but they didn't budge. "Any luck?" she called over to Logan. 

He shook his head. "We're screwed." He sounded defeated. 

"Don't-"

The door opened and Duncan entered. Logan glared at him balefully but he ignored his former best friend. His eyes were on Veronica as he approached her. He crowded down next to her. "I'm sorry." 

She ignored him. 

"I really am sorry." He reached for her. 

She recoiled away. "For what? Pretending you still loved me or signing my death sentence? They're going to kill us, Duncan." 

He flinched from her gaze. "I had to do it. It was the only way to make sure Lily was safe. I'll talk to my father." 

"That was you tell yourself to sleep at night?" Logan spat. 

Duncan ignored him. "I didn't mean for it to be like this. I tried to warn you. You shouldn't have come." 

"And left Logan to die?" 

Duncan stood up, his face shadowed and full of malice. "I forgot. You guys are 'epic'." 

Her eyes burned. "How do you know about that?" 

He glanced at Logan then back to Veronica. "He mumbles in his sleep. He dreams of you a lot. Guess we still have that in common." He touched her cheek softly. 

"Get away from her!" Logan growled, straining against his bonds, wanting to tear Duncan limb from limb. "Don't touch her. You don't deserve to touch her." 

Duncan turned to reply when shouting came up the stairs. He went to the door and with one last glance at Veronica, he left. 

Logan frowned. "What d'you think is going on?" 

Veronica strained, rubbing her wrists up and down. She felt the friction of the zip ties as they started to give. "I cut the gas line. Someone must have tried to cook something." Stretching out her foot, she tried to hook her bag. On the third try, she was able to pull it towards her and shove it until it was near her hands. 

"Hurry," Logan urged. 

She dug through the bag, feeling for her switchblade. Her hand closed on it and she almost cried. 

Smoke was starting to come in under the door. 

She eased the blade against the zip ties and started sawing through the rest. They finally gave and she pulled her arms apart and rubbed her wrists. 

"Veronica, come on..." 

She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Alright, alright, keep your pants on." She smirked as she bent down to cut him free. 

He all but jumped up and they started for the door. 

Ω Ω Ω

The hallway was smoky and people were running all over the place, some yelling. 

Veronica ran to Lily's room but it was empty. "Dammit." 

Logan took her elbow. "Let's go. We have to get out of here..." 

She opened her phone and dialled Mac's number. "Hello... Mac... we need an exit strategy. We're not going to make it on foot... okay, good luck to you too...bye." She followed Logan down the stairs and they peered around the corner. 

People were running around, looking panicked. 

Veronica looked at the door then back to Logan and his injuries. "D'you think you can make it?" 

Logan nodded. "Yeah, sure." 

She took his hand and they made a break for it. Halfway to the door, Logan was tackled by Duncan. Veronica lost his grip and tumbled against the fridge. 

"Run!" Logan yelled to Veronica. "I'll be fine!" 

"Like hell I am." She turned back, feeling in her bag for her taser. Someone grabbed her around the waist and threw her towards the door. 

She turned, glaring at Dick's face. 

He shoved her towards Mac's waiting arms. "I'll take care of him. Go!" 

Mac pulled her towards the car. "Let's go." 

Veronica watched through the car window at the house. It was burning and smoke was pouring out. They heard sirens. She stared at the door, praying for Logan and Dick to come out. 

Mac was looking at her watch. "We have two minutes until the police get here. If they're not out in a minute and a half, we have to leave." 

She clenched her jaw. "They'll make it. They better make it." 

Two figures burst from the house and headed towards the car. Dick and Logan. As they got closer, she could see that Logan was carrying Lily in his arms. They piled in and Mac peeled away. 

Logan let Lily squirm out of his arms and up into Veronica's lap. "I couldn't just leave her there," he replied to her questioning look. 

She blinked. "What about Duncan?" 

Dick grinned. "Logan kicked the crap out of him and we took him into a safe place. Don't worry, Ronnie. He'll be safe until the cops get there." 

Veronica glanced at Logan guardedly. 

He shrugged moodily, staring out the window. 

Mac pulled up next to a black Range Rover and Logan and Dick got out. 

"We'll meet you at the airport," Dick said, pulling Logan along. 

He locked eyes with Veronica as if he were about to say something then shook his head, thinking better of it. They disappeared around the car. 

Ω Ω Ω

She hitched Lily further up into her arms. "They're not coming." 

Mac scanned the crowd. "They'll be here. Don't worry." 

"_Last call for Flight 241 to Los Angeles_." 

Veronica swallowed hard. "They're not here... they're not coming." 

Mac bit her lip. What could she say to Veronica? What could she possibly say to make things better? "Maybe they decided it'd be safer if they took a private jet?" 

Veronica felt that familiar ache in her chest. "What if they were caught? What if something's wrong? We have to go back." 

Mac grabbed her arm and steered her toward the gate. "We have to get back to Neptune and get the story and the info back to your father." 

"I know," the blond replied tiredly. "It's just..." 

Mac nodded wisely. "I know..." 

Ω Ω Ω

She leaned back against the cushions, flipping a page in her book. She could hear Piz in the kitchen, singing while he cooked. It was relaxing to listen to. She felt almost half asleep when there was a knock at the door. 

"You wanna get that?" Piz called from the kitchen. "I'm in the middle of a very delicate process of creation..." 

She grinned. "Sure." She was giggling as she opened the door. Her laughter died as she realized who it was. Her heart jumped into her throat. "Lo-Logan." 

He shuffled uncomfortably in the doorway. "Hey Veronica. Can I come in?" 

"Sure." She moved out of the way to let him through. 

He smelled the air. "Smells good. You finally learned to cook?" 

"Hey, Vro! D'you want basil heavy or basil light sauce?" Piz yelled. 

Logan's eyes snapped to where Piz's head was poking out of the kitchen. His eyes clouded over and his face fell. "Oh," he said without emotion. "I see." 

Piz's face broke into a grin. "Hey Logan. You want to stay for dinner?" He looked from Logan's stormy face to Veronica's pale one. Then without a sound, he disappeared. 

Logan whispered furiously to Veronica, "What the hell is going on Veronica? You and Piz...?" 

She shook her head. "Come outside, Logan. Don't make a scene." She took his hand and led him out on the balcony. "Piz and I are just friends, nothing more. Anyway, it's none of your business even if we were together. What do you care? _You_ left _me_ waiting at the airport remember? I'm surprised you even bothered to show your face here again." 

His face was meek. "I can explain." 

"Can you, Logan? I don't even know if I want to hear it. I'm tired of your stories and half-truths." 

"I had to go back." He moved in after her but didn't try to comfort her. It would only make her more angry, more antagonistic. "I had to make sure Duncan was okay." 

She clenched her jaw but couldn't help but ask, "Was he?" It had been all over the papers. The whole thing had been broken wide open by Keith Mars and Leo D'Amato. Jake Kane, Clarence Weidman, and others were named in a suit. Duncan, though, had disappeared, along with his daughter, Lily. She'd been returned to Meg's family then one night she just disappeared. Logan had remained missing for two months. "I thought you were dead." She said it quietly, as if saying it out loud might make it true and that he'd vanish like a daydream. 

"Dick and I went into hiding. We tried to bring Duncan in but he disappeared. We had to wait until the Castle was dismantled." 

"Convenient." 

"Look," he approached her, put his hand on her arm and turned her to face him. "I thought about you every day. I wanted to call you but I couldn't because you would be the first person that they knew I would call. The only person. So I had to wait until the people responsible were taken in."

"I felt like I was dead too, Logan." She pushed against his chest without avail. "You scared the shit out of me." 

"I'm sorry." 

"That's not good enough. Not this time." 

"Well, what do you want me to do? What can I do Veronica? How do I make it better? You and I have been on this merry-go-round of emotions since the tenth grade. I don't even know where you stand anymore. I love you, Veronica. I love you and that was never something you could come to terms with. You were always looking for the cracks." He took a step back and let his arms drop. "Do you love me?" 

She stared at him, tears in her eyes. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." 

"Look, I know this must be a huge shock for you and I'm just impressed that you even let me in the door. So, I'm staying at the Neptune Grand in the penthouse suite. Call me or come see me when you want to talk. If you want to talk." He moved forward as if to embrace her, to kiss her but then thought better of it and left, the apartment door clicking shut. 

Veronica stayed outside for a while, her mind going a mile a minute. Piz set up dinner and leaned against the doorway to watch her out on the balcony. 

"Dinner's getting cold." 

She waved a hand absentmindedly. "I'll be in in a minute." 

He stepped out and leaned against the railing, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "Veronica, when you left, it hurt. Even though you called me and talked to me, you were already gone. When we were together, you weren't there. I knew that but I wanted you to be mine so I ignored it." 

She turned. "I wanted that relationship to work. I wanted so badly to want to be in that relationship. I just wanted to be done with the whole Logan thing. I don't know if I can do it anymore. If I'm strong enough to do it anymore. I don't know if I want to get back on the carousel." 

He smiled knowingly. "Then why'd you spend two years of your life looking for him?" He dropped a kiss on her temple and squeezed her arm. "I'm going to take off. Enjoy dinner." And before she could protest, he was gone too. 

She went back inside and moped over her plate. She had no appetite to eat alone. She took the plates back inside and was about to dump them into the sink when she caught her expression in the mirror. It was empty and drawn. She was so tired of being tired. With a sigh, she put the plates down and slid to the floor. Life sucked. 

A knock came at the door and she rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Piz..." she muttered under her breath. Sure, he _said_ he was going to take off and then- 

But when she opened the door it wasn't Piz standing there, it was Logan. "Oh." 

"Look, I know I said I'd give you time and space and whatever other crap I said but I can't. I'm sorry. I'm not built that way. I love you, Veronica Mars and I need you to tell me that you love me too. I thought about it and I figure that you must. Otherwise, why would you spend two years of your life tracking down my miserable corpse rather than joining the FBI, marrying Piz, and having shaggy-haired spy babies?" He folded his arms across his chest, daring her to protest, to prove him wrong. "So." 

She almost laughed. "I saved you some pasta," was all she could manage. 

He nodded. "It's a start." 

The End

Gotta love the open endings... let me know what you think... :)


End file.
